vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110872-grinding-does-not-equate-hardcore
Content ---- ---- I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Lethality. This is the point when asking for accesibility becomes "Gimme Gimme Gimme" Dedication is the main characteristic of a succesful raider. | |} ---- Yes, dedication is a part, but it's more important to be dedicated during failure rather than during succes. Me having to grind every day doesn't show I'm dedicated, it shows that I'm able to do a mindnumbing task over and over. However, if I am willing to go into a raidboss and wipe over and over again, that's dedication. There's a big difference. One is that I can easily succeed at something without really learning, but having to repeat that process, while the other is that I keep failing at it, but willing to go through with it and learn from it. I've been a raider, I've been through that proces. And now I do my dailies every day, but do I feel hardcore? No. Did I feel hardcore when I did the Vanilla WoW raids with 40 others and finally able to succeed at it? Hell yes (and some might not find that hardcore enough, which is fair, as the fights weren't THAT difficult). Heck, I even at one point in WoW managed to get the reputation needed to get a tiger mount (as a human) by farming cloth. Did I feel hardcore? No, I felt like I had way too much time on my hands. Anyone can succeed at a grind, even people who can only play one hour a day. Getting through actual hard content where you have to learn and adapt, now that's something not everyone can do. | |} ---- ---- Again, it's only really hardcore if you have to repeat the process because it's hard, not because you have to succeed at it enough times for it to reward you. Having to do my dailies every day to eventually get the elder points for the ability point doesn't mean I'm doing something hardcore. Yes, it's a form of dedication, but it's the kind of dedication that isn't part of being hardcore. Failing at a task over and over again because it's difficult, but still going in while learning to eventually get the result you're after, that's dedication. This is why for example Dark Souls is seen as one of the best games by 'hardcore' gamers. Because it takes the right kind of dedication, dedication to learn from failure and to become better. However, if all it took in Dark Souls was to just kill enough small mobs without effort to be able to continue, then it wouldn't have been seen as a hardcore game, just a time consuming grindy game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This, except that in my opinion, the dungeon difficulty is fine. However, yes, the rewards you get for doing them are not rewarding enough. But I bet that if Carbine gives better rewards in dungeons, there will be people who will complain about it. They want people to grind for the rewards rather than be rewarded for doing something actually difficult. And these are the people I adress this post to, as they are the ones complaining about it. The people that think that mindless grinding that takes no effort except for time makes this game hardcore. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a bit of both. But generally in games, "hardcore mode" would usually be where you have a HUGE disadvantage in the game. Apparently according to MMO players "hardcore mode" is sacrificing your real life in order to play the game. It also involves always being better then others through digitally obtained items as proof. I just find it amusing and yet slightly irritating that gaming has become so popular that even some gamers themselves require to label their clique in order to feel superior or special. In my school days you would call them the "jocks" or "cool kids" In my eyes you are all gamers whether bad or good. That's all i care about. Playing with other gamers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. The actual deffinition of hardcore vs. casual is very simple, and is really only based on how active you are in game. Hardcore players spend the most time engaging with the game; casuals spend less. But what people here are really discussing is something very different than that; people are discussing what they wan't to see in an MMO regardless of how often one plays. | |} ---- No, that's your definition. When Carbine said 'You want Hardcore content? Then take a look at this' it was about difficulty. Not time in game. SO, some define Hardcore to mean the hardest content, and the people who do it. Others define Hardcore to mean someone who spends massive amounts of time in the game. Clearly, the OP is the former definition, and Carbine's one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The difficulty should be in the encounter itself and not the time spent in doing that activity. That is how i look at it. Anyone can be hardcore..all you have to do is quit your job, leave your girlfriend / wife and stay online 15 hours a day assuming you like to sleep 8 hours atleast. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No, it shouldn't. MMO's are defined by social interaction and time played. Hardcore MMO players are the ones who are most active with the highest frequency,. There is no such thing as a truly difficult MMO; it's simply impossible to do so from a design standpoint. While W* is probably one of the more skill intensive MMO's at present, it doesn't even come close to real difficult content. Dodge red, stay in green; work with raid mechanics, keep uptime. Now if W* ever made a raid boss with telegraphs like you would find in an easy mode Touhou game (let alone lunatic mode skip to 3:17)then we can talk about difficulty / skill. Hardcore MMO's are the ones that require the most time investment in their activities. EQ is a great example, as is FFXI. W*, maybe with the raids, but with all other content; not so much. P.S. anyone who thinks that W* is a grind fest needs to play EQ; FFXI, Vanilla WoW, kRO, Aion, or, actually, pretty much any other MMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think you are mistaking the 12 year olds who pretend they are hardcore. The real hardcore players are frankly usually too busy to bad mouth other folks in chat. Or it could also be that special subset of PvP players who also think they are hardcore and grief / antagonize everyone else. Honestly I barely see the actual hardcore players in this game; they are usually chilling in GA / DS, else they are burning dailies in 20 minutes and out doing something else. | |} ----